


Tür 3 - traumhaft

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Greg gets his first bespoke suit, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: (...) Mycroft hatte plötzlich die fixe Idee mit mir bummeln gehen zu wollenan einem späten Samstagnachmittag … Anfang Dezember ... super Idee (...)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 3





	Tür 3 - traumhaft

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß mit Tür Nummer 3 :)

Mycroft hatte plötzlich die fixe Idee mit mir bummeln gehen zu wollen an einem späten Samstagnachmittag … Anfang Dezember ... super Idee dachte ich, mir aber er bekam mich dann doch überredet und so machten wir uns auf den Weg.  
10 Minuten später waren wir an der Burlington Arcade, ganz in der Nähe von Piccadilly Circus und Regents Street, angekommen und stürzten uns ins Getümmel.  
Hand in Hand flanierten wir durch die Burlington Arcade, ich war immer wieder erstaunt, wie viele Läden es doch gab in denen man(n) ein kleines Vermögen loswerden konnte.

Irgendwann hatten wir die Arkade durchquert und Mycroft führte mich zielstrebig nach rechts, in die Burlington Gardens, eine eher unspektakuläre Verbindungsstraße zwischen der New Bond und der Regents Street.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo Mycroft hinwollte, fragte ihn aber auch nicht, da es mich auch nicht wirklich interessierte, ich genoss einfach die Zeit mit ihm denn für so was, wie einen Einkaufsbummel hatten wir beide nur selten Zeit und Muße.

Einige Zeit später überquerten wir eine Kreuzung und ich sah, dass wir in die Savile Row einbogen.  
Noch mehr Luxus Geschäfte. Na ja immerhin war es hier nicht so überlaufen und man konnte sich noch in Ruhe umsehen, ohne halb totgetreten zu werden, wie es jetzt wahrscheinlich in der Regents oder der Oxford Street der Fall war.

Wir hatten die Savile Row etwa zu einem Viertel durchquert, als Mycroft vor einem Geschäft hielt, in dem man augenscheinlich sehr exklusive maßgeschneiderte Anzüge erstehen konnte.

Ich begutachtete das Schaufenster, so gut es ging, da es hinter einem schmiedeeisernen Zaun lag, der mich gleichzeitig daran hinderte einige Stufen hinunterzufallen und mit dem Untergeschoss des Hauses zu kollidieren, in dem allen Anschein nach, die Schneiderei beherbergt war.

Das war mir gleich am Anfang, aufgefallen diese Eigenart besaßen hier alle Häuser, dass man quasi vom Straßenniveau aus direkt in den im Souterrain gelegenen Teil des Hauses sehen, konnte der zum Beispiel hier die eben erwähnte Schneiderei beherbergte.

Mycroft ließ meine Hand los und legte mir stattdessen den Arm um die Taille mit einem unschuldigen „Wollen wir mal reingehen?“ Bewegten wir uns Richtung Eingang.  
Wir beraten das Geschäft und mir wurde gleich etwas flau im Magen, was nicht nur an den beiden ausgestopften Hirschköpfen lag, die rechts und links über dem Kamin angebracht waren, in dem ein kleines Feuer prasselte, sondern auch an der ganzen Atmosphäre, die dieser Laden ausstrahlte.  
Ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis mir meine Schuhe abzuputzen, konnte diesen Impuls aber noch unterdrücken, da auch gar keine Fußmatte vorhanden war, als ich den sehr teuer und sehr alt aussehenden Holzboden sowie etwas weiter im Raum, einen nicht minder alt und teuer aussehenden Perserteppich sah.  
Da Mycroft aber eine so gelassene Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte, als wären wir hier nicht bei einem exklusiven Herrenschneider in der Savile Row, sondern bei H&M oder dergleichen, wurde ich auch gleich etwas gelassener.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters stand hinter einem rezeptionsartigen Kassenbereich und blickte sofort auf, als wir den Laden betraten.  
Er kam mit einem professionell netten aber trotzdem nicht aufgesetzt wirkendem Lächeln auf uns zu und begrüßte Mycroft sogleich „Mr. Holmes, wie schön sie wieder mal bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen“ Mycroft verzog sowie immer, keine Mine.

„Gregory, das ist Mr. Beecher der Geschäftsführer“ Das ich etwas überrumpelt war, überspielte ich mit einem räuspern „Guten Tag“ war alles, was ich rausbrachte.  
„Mr. Beecher, das ist Gregory Lestrade, mein Partner“ Falls er überrascht war, so sah man es ihm jeden Falls nicht an. „Sehr erfreut ihrer Bekanntschaft zu machen“ wir gaben uns die Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits“ er nickte mir freundlich lächelnd zu.

„Mit was darf ich ihnen heute dienen, Mr. Holmes?“ Sprach er zu Mycroft gewandt.  
„Gregory benötigt einen Satz angemessener Anzüge für den Alltag“

Ich sah ihn erstaunt an, ach tat ich das? Ich fand meine Anzüge absolut angemessen.  
Plötzlich wurde er noch ein Stück freundlicher und ich sah die sprichwörtlichen Dollar bzw. Pfund Zeichen in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

Mr. Beecher sah mir jetzt sogar in die Augen, als er mich ansprach „Sehr gerne, wenn sie dann einmal mit mir in den hinteren Teil des Ladens kommen würden, dann können dort ihrer Maße genommen werden“ er lächelte mir freundlich, zu blickte dann aber noch einmal zu Mycroft „Sie können so lange hier Platz nehmen, wenn sie möchten, Mr. Holmes“ Er deutete auf die kleine Sitzgruppe, die nur wenige Schritte von unserem jetzigen Standpunkt entfernt stand.

Mycroft nickte „Kann ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten Sir? Kaffee? Tee?“  
„Tee, Darjeeling mit Milch ohne Zucker“ kam es, umgehend in seinem befehlsgewohnten Tonfall Mr. Beecher nickte knapp und deutet mir mit einem ausgestreckten Arm, dass er mir den Vortritt ließ.

Das Mycroft nicht mitkommen wollte, behagte mir nicht sonderlich, aber nun gut Augen zu und durch.  
Dieser lies noch mal den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und blieb an dem einen oder anderen Anzug kurz hängen, bevor er sich tatsächlich auf das tiefbraune Leder Sofa setzte, die Beine überschlug, und mich keine Sekunden aus den Augen lies da war ich mir sicher.

Im hinteren Teil angekommen erwarteten mich noch zwei Männer da es sich dabei aber offensichtlich um ein Verkaufsgespräch handelte, gingen wir an den beiden vorbei, bogen um eine Ecke und standen in einem Raum, der mit einem Ganzkörperspiegel und einem kleinen Podest ausgestattet war.

„Mr. Lestrade ich überlasse sie dann den fähigen Händen von Henry, er wird ihre Maße nehmen“ er nickte mir noch einmal mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu und verließ den Raum.  
Der Mann, der mir als Henry vorgestellt wurde, musterte mich oder wahrscheinlich eher meinen Anzug, und ein missbilligender Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Er reichte mir seine schon reichlich faltige Hand „Henry Ward angenehm“ und lies meine Hand sogleich wieder los, noch bevor ich „Greg Lestrade“ erwidern konnte.  
In den paar Sekunden hatte er sich die Brille, die an einer feinen goldenen Brillenkette um seinen Hals hing, auf die Nase gesetzt und eine Maßband hervorgeholt, er drückte unauffällig einen Knopf an dem Tisch, neben dem er stand und nur Sekunden später tauchte ein junger Mann durch eine unscheinbare Tür auf.

„Stuart mein Assistent“, meinte er noch, bevor er mich bat an eine Messlatte zu treten und geradezustehen.  
Das Ergebnis schrieb Stuart mit, wie auch meine anderen Maße.  
Nach knapp zehn Minuten waren wir fertig.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Mr. Beecher wieder und begleitete mich zurück in den Verkaufsraum.  
Ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als ich Mycroft zurückgelehnt und in aller Ruhe seinen Tee trinken sah, diesen stellte er aber sogleich auf das silberne Tablett vor ihm und stand auf.  
Wir blieben bei einem Tisch in der Nähe der Kasse stehen, der voll mit Stoffbahnen war, und warteten noch die paar Sekunden ab, bis Mycroft zu uns gestoßen war.  
„Da wir jetzt die Maße vorliegen haben, können wir mit der Auswahl der Stoffe beginnen, da sie zuvor meinten die Anzüge sollen für den Alltag sein, gehe ich davon aus das sie einen strapazierfähigen Business Anzug brauchen“ sprach er.  
Und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm ja genau“ Mr. Beecher nickte „das ist bei dem Großteil unserer Kunden der Fall“ er holte Luft „aufgrund des Anzuges, den sie jetzt gerade tragen, gehe ich recht in der Annahme das, dass ihr erster Maßanzug ist?“  
Wurde ich gerade wirklich rot? Mein Gott wann war ich zu einem unsicheren kleinen Mädchen geworden?! „Ja das stimmt“ brachte ich sehr viel weniger kräftig hervor als beabsichtigt.  
Mr. Beecher merkte wohl, dass mir das unangenehm war „In Ordnung gar kein Problem ich erkläre ihnen gerne alles in Ruhe.“ Er lächelte mich verständnisvoll an „Zuallererst muss ich wissen, ob sie eine klassische oder moderne Passform wünschen“ Ich blickte schnell zu Mycroft, da redete Mr. Beecher auch schon weiter.

Routiniert holte er ein Buch hervor und schlug eine Seite auf „Sehen sie hier, das ist die klassische Passform“ er wartete ein paar Sekunden „und das ist die moderne Passform“ die gefiel mir auf Anhieb besser, wirkte irgendwie frischer.  
„Die gefällt mir gut“ er schaute mich an „Die Moderne?“ Hakte er nach.

Ich schaute zu Mycroft. „Ja, oder was meinst du?“ Ich starre ihn fast schon an. Er nickt kaum merklich „Ja da stimme ich dir zu“ Mr. Beecher nickt zufrieden.  
„Da wir das geklärt haben, können wir zum nächsten Schritt übergehen“ er bückt sich leicht und holt zwei verschiedene Musterbücher hervor.

„Hier habe ich die Stoffproben, die für sie infrage kommen, die können sie sich hier ansehen oder natürlich auch in unserer Sitzecke, wie sie möchten.  
„Ich glaube, wir bleiben hier oder Mycroft?“ Ich schaue ihn fragend an „Wie du möchtest“ ich sehe Mr. Beecher an „Wir bleiben hier“ er nickt „Natürlich, sehr gerne.“  
Zwanzig Minuten später haben wir uns dann für ein Baumwollgemisch mit leichtem Kaschmir Anteil entschieden.

„Und jetzt zu den Farben und Mustern“ er packt die beiden Musterbücher weg und holt zwei andere hervor.

„Die meisten unserer Kunden möchten ihre Anzüge in Schwarz, Blau oder Grau, gerne auch mit schmalen Nadelstreifen“ Ich nicke „Ja das wäre auch das Farbspektrum, das ich mir vorgestellt habe“ Mr. Beecher nickt.  
„Dann machen wir immer zwei Anzüge pro Farbe oder wie hätten sie es gerne?“ Ich nicke zustimmend „Ja das ist eine gute Idee“ Mr. Beecher notiert sich alles und blickt dann wieder auf „Gut, dann zu den Mustern, wie eben schon erwähnt, sind die schmalen Nadelstreifen sehr beliebt“ er deutet auf ein Stoffmuster.

Ich schüttele den Kopf „Nein das passt nicht, ganz schlicht ohne Muster reicht vollkommen“ er blickt erfreut auf „sehr gerne, dann können wir diesen Teil schon abschließen und zum nächsten übergehen“ ich gebe unbewusst ein erstaunten laut von mir, ich dachte damit, hätten wir es was kommt denn jetzt noch?“  
Mr. Beecher packt die Musterbücher wieder weg und holt abermals ein anderes hervor.

„Im weiteren Verlauf können sie zwischen verschiedenen Futteralen und Farben wählen“ er blickte mich an und ich gab ein laut von mir der „Aha okay“ bedeuten sollte „Zu dieser Jahreszeit würde ich ein leicht wattiertes Futter wählen“ ich nickte „Ja das klingt gut“ er nickt auch und fuhr fort „Wie sie sehen können fallen die Futter gerne etwas farbenfroher aus“ er schob mir das geöffnete Buch hin, und mir leuchtete das Farbspektrum des Regenbogens entgegen.  
„Rot, Lila, Rosa und hell bzw. Dunkelblau werden am häufigsten gewählt“ ich nickte wieder verstehend.

Mein Blick fuhr, über die vielen verschiedenen Farben, die meisten davon waren für mich und meine Arbeit komplett ungeeignet und so entschied ich mich folgendermaßen: „Ich hätte gerne zwei in Weiß, zwei in dem dunkelblau hier und zwei in dem hellblau“ ich blickte erst Mycroft an der mir zustimmend zu nickte und dann Mr. Beecher der noch dabei war, sich das zu notieren dann aber auch seine Zustimmung bekundete.  
„Möchten sie, dass wir ihr Monogramm oder Namenszug in das Futter einarbeiten?

„Ich überlegte zwei Sekunden lang schüttelte dann aber den Kopf „Nein das muss nicht sein“ Mr. Beecher lächelte sein Verkäuferlächeln und nickte, während er die Musterbücher wegpackte und … kein neues hervorholte, fast wäre mir ein „Uff ein Glück“ rausgerutscht konnte es aber gerade noch zurückhalten.  
Doch zu früh gefreut.

„Nun kommen wir zu den Details, viele unserer Kunden wünschen das wir noch ein Handy oder Reißverschluss Tasche mit in das Sakko einarbeiten“ er sieht mich fragend an „Wie sieht das bei ihnen aus? Sir“ ich zucke mit den Schultern „Ja warum nicht“ Mr. Beecher nicht und senkt abermals den Kopf um sich das gesagte zu notieren.  
„Und zu guter Letzt haben wir da noch die verschiedenen Taschenformen, Paspelierungen, Knöpfe und Steppungen“ Meine Augen weiten sich erstaunt ich dachte das wars endlich „aber eins nach dem anderen“ kommt es sogleich von unserem gegenüber.

Der Teil, von dem ich dachte, er würde am längsten dauern, ging dann mit am schnellsten, weil ich glattweg keine Extravaganzen, brauchte und schlicht und einfach das abnickte, was Mr. Breecher mir empfahl.  
Innerhalb einer weiteren halben Stunde hatten wir auch das hinter uns gebracht.  
Mr. Beecher lächelte uns aufmunternd zu „Nun, da wir das geschafft hätten, lese ich ihnen noch einmal vor, was ich hier protokolliert habe in Ordnung?“  
Wir nickten beide.

15 Minuten später wusste ich auch noch das ich meine Anzüge in drei Wochen würde abholen können und wie Mr. Beecher mit Vornamen hieß -Benjamin- da er mir seine Visitenkarte gegeben hatte.  
Er begleitete uns zur Tür und wünschte uns noch einen schönen Abend.  
Gierig sog ich die frische Luft ein und sah auf meine Uhr.

Wahnsinn gut zwei Stunden waren wir jetzt da drin gewesen und mir schwirrte der Kopf.  
„Uff“ war das Erste, was mir entfuhr, als wir wieder draußen vor dem Gebäude standen.  
Ich merkte auch, wie Myc die frische Luft einsog und ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Ja das erste Mal ist immer anstrengend“ ich sah ich spöttisch an „pfft ja super … hättest du mich nicht mal vorwarnen können? „Wieso? Du warst doch sehr couragiert“ ich gab wieder ein laut des Unglaubens und Missfallens von mir „Ich habe mich total hilflos gefühlt, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich mich verhalten soll oder was der von mir will, außerdem wo wir gerade dabei sind“ ich holte Luft und fuhr fort.  
„Ich kann das nicht leiden, wenn du Dinge, in denen ich ein Mitspracherecht habe einfach, über meinem Kopf triffst!“

Mycroft setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch ich war noch nicht fertig „außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du so viel Geld für mich ausgibst! Ich finde meine Anzüge völlig ausreichend!“ Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Darf ich jetzt?“, fragte Mycroft ernst.

„Ja“ maulte ich.  
„Zuallererst bespreche ich so etwas normalerweise nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit, aber hier scheint es nötig zu sein“ er holte Luft „erstens das ich dich mit meiner Überraschung in eine für dich unangenehme Situation gebracht habe tut mir leid.  
Zweitens das hier, unsere Beziehung ist neu für mich und ich bin es normalerweise nicht gewohnt meine Entscheidungen mit jemandem absprechen zu müssen, aber ich werde das nächste Mal versuchen daran zu denken.

Und drittens – und dabei hielt er mich am Arm fest, sodass ich stehen bleiben musste und sah mir direkt in die Augen – „, wenn ich dir etwas kaufen oder schenken möchte, dann tue ich das auch, Geld ist wirklich das Letzte, über das ich mir sorgen machen muss also lass mich dich verwöhnen in Ordnung?“ Ich schluckte.  
An diesem Punkt zog Mycroft zog mich an sich und küsste mich. Der Kuss war so schnell vorbei wie er begonnen hatte bewirkte aber das, was er bezwecken sollte.

Greg war total überrascht und nickte nur perplex.  
Okay ... „Mycroft schenkte ihm noch ein sanftes lächeln und legte ein Arm um ihn. „Außerdem“ brach er die entstandene Stille „bist du jetzt mit mir zusammen und da kann ich es nicht verantworten, wenn du weiter in diesen schrecklichen Schlabber-Einheitssakkos rumläufts“

Ich schüttelte belustigt den Kopf “Spinner“ entfuhr es mir sanft, Wir blickten uns verliebt an und ich sah, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Wir waren wieder an der Burlington Arcade angekommen da meinte Mycroft “lass uns noch was Essen gehen ja? da drüben ist ein Italiener, der ganz gemütlich aussieht“  
ich folgte seinem Fingerzeig und nickte „Klar gerne, Hunger habe ich auf jeden Fall.“

Während wir Hand in Hand die Straße überquerten meinte Mycroft noch „und noch was du wirst in den Anzügen traumhaft aussehen,“ verschmitzt lächelte er mich an und ich erwiderte „Ja das will ich doch hoffen“.  
Dann ließen wir uns los um das Restaurant zu betreten und diesem schönen wenn auch anstrengendem Nachmittag ein passendes Ende zu verleihen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mir das alles zusammen gegoogelt und stelle das alles mal unter "Künstlerische Freiheit" ^^´
> 
> Über eine Rückmeldung würde ich mich sehr freuen :)


End file.
